This invention relates to a novelty jewelry item, and more particularly to a jewelry item which may be made of precious metal.
The ability to provide jewelry with movable parts has become increasingly important in the current marketing environment. Items which are displayed on television which have movable parts sell relatively well. Additionally, such items have always been attractive to the jewelry customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,875 to H. L. Miskend was issued on Aug. 1, 1933. It shows a jewelry ring having a pin 21 carried between apertures 20 in upper side walls of ring 16. The pin 21 is secured as by threading or the like with an element 18 or, the element 18 may be fixedly connected so as to maintain pin 21 permanently in place allowing a ball 11 to rotate thereon. The Miskend patent fails to show, suggest or disclose an easy method to remove the ball from the pin and also fails to show, suggest or disclose maintaining a physical connection between any of the connecting elements for such attachment of the ball and the ring structure itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,757 entitled "Jewelry With Rotatable Ornamentation" issued to Zuri Mesica, et al. also discloses a jewelry ring with a rotatable upper section comprised of a plurality of cylindric al elements 30-38 connected through an elongated sleeve 22 having internal threading and adapted to receive a screw 24. In order for the rotatable elements to be removed from sleeve 22, members 22 an 24 are separated allowing the individual rotating cylinders to be removed. Any of the separated elements may easily be lost, Further, threading the sleeve 22 and screw through apertures 18 and 20 in the appropriate fashion to secure rotatable members 30-38 in place may require some finger dexterity beyond the ordinary person.
An object of this invention is to provide a ring with an upper pin support section upon which a rotatable decorative jewelry component may be carried and easily moved.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple and effective mechanism permitting the decorative jewelry component to be easily removed or replaced onto the support pin without losing components of the attachment mechanism.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a jewelry structure which is attractive, easily manufactured and susceptible to widespread use.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.